


Day 6: Tense

by marvel_onomus



Series: A month of whump 2020 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Irondad, Peter Parker Whump, Protective Tony Stark, amow 2020, whumpmonth 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_onomus/pseuds/marvel_onomus
Summary: “Peter?” His voice trembled.The kid was lying on the ground, surrounded by broken glass from the window. The scratches from the glass didn’t look too bad, and Tony thanked whatever higher power had let them install tempered glass windows.Tony’s inquiry was met with a yelp, and then the kid convulsed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: A month of whump 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729459
Kudos: 59





	Day 6: Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! This was written for the month of whump challenge that can be found on my tumblr @marvel-ous-shitposts under the tags #whumpmonth 2020, and #amow 2020. I wrote them in April, and am posting them here now that they're all finished.

Tony woke up to the sound of shattering glass.   
He’d been tinkering with the repulsors on his newest design for the iron man suit, camped out in his lab in the tower all night. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. One minute he was griping at Dum-E for knocking his coffee mug onto the floor, the next he was blinking open his eyes to the distinctive sound of something crashing through a window.   
“FRIDAY?” He scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, streaking grease across his forehead.   
“It appears that Mr. Parker has entered the building and is in distress, Boss.”   
That woke him up. Tony pushed himself up hastily, bonking his head on the desk light.   
“Where is he, FRI?”   
She directed him to a room down the hall. Tony ran towards it, anxiety twisting in his gut as he flung open the door.  
“Peter?” His voice trembled.  
The kid was lying on the ground, surrounded by broken glass from the window. The scratches from the glass didn’t look too bad, and Tony thanked whatever higher power had let them install tempered glass windows.   
Tony’s inquiry was met with a yelp, and then the kid convulsed.   
For a second Tony just stared, wide-eyed, before he scrambled to Peter’s side, pushing the kid onto his back as gently as possible while his muscles tensed and buckled unnaturally. Peter’s eyes were squeezed tight, his expression betraying the agony he was in.   
Tony’s heart dropped. “FRIDAY, call Cho. What’s- what’s wrong with him?”   
“Dr. Cho is already on route, boss. Initial scans suggest Mr. Parker has been poisoned.”   
Tony’s hand clenched around Peter’s shoulder.   
“How far out is she?”   
“About fifteen minutes, boss.”   
Peter was starting to still, the seizing slowing to a stop. He gasped loudly for air, making Tony’s heart tighten.   
As the muscle spasms slowed, Peter’s face scrunched tighter in pain. A low whimper broke through the kid’s sharp breaths.  
“Shh, shh, Pete,” Tony barely even registered he was speaking, “it’s okay, buddy, I’ve got you, you’ll be okay.”  
Peter whined again, but his expression relaxed slightly.   
“That’s it, kid, you’re-“   
Loud footsteps echoed down the hall. Tony watched in abject horror as Peter’s neck spasmed first, then he started to seize again.   
As if on cue, Dr. Cho rushed into the room, her heels clicking against the floor as she ran to Peter’s side.   
“Turn off that light,” she barked to someone on her medical team, then to Tony, “what do you know?”  
Tony just stared dazedly. FRIDAY spoke for him, relaying the poison and the seizures.   
“Check his blood for strychnine. I want to move to intubate as soon as we get him into the med-bay. And have some diazepam ready for him.” Cho’s voice was an odd mix of calm and authoritative as she instructed her team.  
Someone pulled Tony back, away from the kid.   
He didn’t fight. 


End file.
